Piracy in digital motion picture media is a common and pervasive problem plaguing many media distributors and producers. Millions of dollars are lost each year due to bootleg movies and other common methods for copying and redistributing. These efforts have been made even easier as most media has now become digital, and methods for copying and redistributing digital media are numerous and require fewer physical resources than copying their analog counterparts. In an effort to protect the rights of movie distributors and producers, physical and software constraints have been implemented to prevent the literal copying of digital media. Some efforts include encrypting the digital media, which often times prevents some or all of a digital product from being viewed without the proper encryption key. However, there are a number of limitations with current encryption methods, such that the costs in effort taken to perform the encryption may outweigh the losses prevented. It is desirable then to improve upon or generate new methods for securely managing digital media that may be both time and cost efficient.